The area of the base of a hemisphere is $100\pi$. What is the total surface area of the hemisphere? Express your answer in terms of $\pi$.
Explanation: Let the hemisphere's radius be $r$.  The hemisphere's base is a circle with radius $r$; thus, we have $\pi r^2 = 100\pi$.  Taking the positive solution for $r$ yields $r = 10$.  The surface area of the curved part of the hemisphere is half the surface area of a sphere with radius 10, which is $\frac{1}{2} \cdot 4\pi (10^2) = 200\pi$.  The total surface area of the hemisphere is the sum of this curved surface area and the base area, which is $200\pi+100\pi=\boxed{300\pi}$.